No Me Arrepiento
by Dante Kurogane
Summary: ambientado despues de la segunda temporada
1. ¿No Siento Nada?

No soy dueño de Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai!  
Capítulo 1

\- ¿No Siento Nada?-

Era de noche en la ciudad y en una casa había un niño con cabello negro y ojos verdes tenía 4 años y estaba dibujando, entonces comenzó a bostezar.

-''¿tienes sueño Yuuto?'' Le pregunto su madre -''si mami''

La madre tenía cabello negro hasta la cintura y ojos rojos.  
Tomo al niño y subió las escaleras para llevarlo a su habitación, lo recostó y lo arropo, mientras salía de la habitación se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y vio a su hijo dormir entonces un par de brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura.

-'' ¿Yuuto ya se durmió Touka?'' dijo el hombre mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro

-''si Yuuta hoy vinieron todos a visitarnos así que jugo bastante así que está muy cansado''

Yuuta miro por la ventana se dio cuenta que estaba nevando y no pudo evitar reír

-'' ¿qué es tan gracioso?'' Pregunto Touka mientras se volteaba a verlo

-''solo recordaba ¿ya son casi 10 años verdad?'' dijo Yuuta mirándola a los ojos

-''¿alguna vez creíste que acabarías así?'' pregunto Touka

-''en un principio nunca lo hubiera imaginado pero como siempre dije no me arrepiento de nada''

Ambos se besaron mientras recordaban como fue que llegaron a donde estaban ahora.  
 _ **Hace 10 años**_

Yuuta se encontraba durmiendo hasta que sonó el despertador junto a su cama se sentó y se froto los ojos, se puso de pie y dio un gran bostezo y salió de la habitación para preparar el desayuno para su hermana y su novia.

Mientras preparaba el desayuno Kuzuha salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina vestida con su uniforme.

-''buenos días oni-chan''

-''buenos días''

-''¿Rikka aún no se despierta?'' pregunto Kuzuha

-''no, seguro porque ayer estuvo despierta hasta tarde''

Yuuta dio un suspiro mientras se secaba las manos y se dirigió la habitación de Rikka a despertarla y entonces abrió la puerta

-''oye Rikka despierta''

Rikka se dio vuelta y siguió durmiendo

-''oye tenemos que ir a la escuela'' Yuuta abrió las cortina

-''! Ahhh la luz es mi enemiga! escudo de oscuridad activado'' dijo Rikka mientras se cubría con sus mantas

-''ojo malvado levántate en este momento es una orden del Dark flame master'' dijo Yuuta

-''está bien, aunque aún estoy cansada'' dijo Rikka mientras se sentaba en la cama

-''eso te pasa por salir tan tarde''

-''anoche no salí'' dijo Rikka

-''mmm... te espero en la cocina'' Yuuta salía de la habitación

Mientras todos estaban desayunando

-''¿oni-chan no ya decidiste?''

-''¿qué cosa?''

-''que vas a estudiar luego de graduarte tienes 18 y estas a mitad del tercer año''

-''tengo algunas opciones pero aún tengo medio año para decidir''

-''ya veo ¿y tú Rikka?''

-''es un secreto que esta sellado en mi mente por los 7 sellos del dragón''

-''¿simplemente no te has decidido verdad?'' dijo Yuuta

-''no'' dijo Rikka mientras se encogía de hombros

-''y tu Kuzuha te gradúas de secundaria este año planeas ir a la misma escuela que yo''

-''si creo que me gustaría eso'' respondió Kuzuha

Todos terminaron y se dirigieron a la escuela mientras caminaban Rikka hablaba sobre búsquedas nocturnas de gemas mágicas y sus clásicos delirios

Cuando llegaron a la escuela se encontraron con Nibutani Shinka

-''buenos días Nibutani''

-''buenos días Togashi-kun y Rikka''

Antes de pudiera caminar Nibutani casi fue derribada por Dekomori Sanae

-''sigues siendo lenta falsa Summer''

-''maldita mocosa sigues siendo molesta'' dijo Nibutani

-''buenos días master y Dark Flame Master'' saludo Dekomori

-''buenos días Dekomori tengo que contarte sobre mi último descubrimiento de anoche''

Rikka fue interrumpida por un golpe en la cabeza de Yuuta

-''Yuuta eso duele''

-''me dijiste que no saliste anoche'' dijo Yuuta

-''ah... bueno... yo'' Rikka estaba nerviosa

-''Dekomori retirada'' grito Rikka mientras salía corriendo seguida por Dekomori

Yuuta y Nibutani caminaban hacia su salón

-''esa maldita mocosa que suerte que es nuestro último año'' dijo Nibutani molesta

-''vamos admite que vas a extrañarla'' dijo Yuuta con una sonrisa

-''si claro como no'' dijo Nibutani

Llegaron al salón y las clases continuaron con su extraña normalidad el resto del día hasta que se hizo la hora de ir a su club antes de salir la profesora nana-chan se acercó a Yuuta

-''Togashi-kun podemos hablar un momento en la oficina de profesores''

-''está bien''

En la oficina de profesores

-''Togashi-kun ¿ya decidiste que estudiar cuando te gradúes?''

''tengo algunas opciones pero aun no me decido'' respondió Yuuta

-''veras estuve hablando con el profesor de inglés y me dijo que tus notas son las mejores de la clase y pensamos en preguntarte si no quieres estudiar en el extranjero o estudiar profesor de inglés''

-''enserio no se me había ocurrido'' respondió a la proposición

-''piénsalo ¿sí?'' dijo nana-chan

Yuuta caminaba por los pasillos mientras pensaba

-' _no lo había pensado aunque no me veo estudiando en otro país, lo que si me gusto fue ofrecerme profesor de inglés, togashi-sensei no se escucha mal tengo que admitir que me gusta estudiar otros idiomas ya sea inglés o cualquier otro'_

Llego al salón del club y abrió la puerta para encontrarse a Rikka en medio de su círculo mágico hacho con luces, Nibutani estaba persiguiendo a Dekomori con una botella de leche y Isshiki estaba llorando en piso

 _-'dios ya sea primer o tercer año ellos no cambian'_

Se acercó a Isshiki y le dijo

-''oye haces eso desde hace medio año''

-''que esperabas, hace medio año que kumin-sempai se graduó y estoy deprimido'' dijo Isshiki mientras abrazaba al piso

-''hace una semana que la vimos y salimos todos juntos'' dijo Yuuta

-''¡tienes razón tengo prepararme sin importar que la invitare a salir!'' Isshiki se puso de pie

-''sigues con eso creo que deberías rendirte'' dijo Nibutani mientras ataba los pies de Dekomori con sus trenzas

-''de que hablan no es de hombres renunciar me uní a este club por el espíritu de kumin-sempai!'' dijo Isshiki

-''porque no intentas probar suerte con chihiro'' dijo Yuuta con una sonrisa

-''¡YO NO JUEGO EN ESE EQUIPO!'' grito Isshiki lo que hizo que todos se rieran

 _-'así está bien aunque es nuestro último año y seguro todos tomemos caminos diferentes nunca nos separaremos tengo a mis amigos y...'_

Los pensamientos de Yuuta fueron cortados de repente cuando vio a Rikka e hizo una expresión de tristeza

Unas Horas después habían terminado sus ''actividades'' de club y cuando salieron de la escuela vieron que habían unas nubes negras así que todos se dirigían a casa, Yuuta y Rikka caminaban juntos a casa y Rikka se dio cuenta que yuta estaba pensando mucho estas últimas semanas incluso su actitud hacia ella había cambiado un poco ya no la miraba o actuaban como antes, lo hacía todo como si estuviera con sus hermanas sus hermanas o con Nibutani y los demás

-''¿Yuuta que sucede? Acaso estas bajo la influencia de un hechizo necesitas de mi escudo mágico'' dijo sacando su paraguas

Yuuta fue sacado de sus pensamientos

-''no sucede nada solo estoy algo distraído vete adelantando voy a comprar los ingredientes para la cena antes de que comience a llover''

-''de acuerdo, ten cuidado'' dijo Rikka

Mientras caminaba Yuuta estaba perdido en sus pensamientos

 _-'¿qué sucede conmigo? Esto me está pasando hace algunas semanas antes cuando estaba con Rikka o la miraba tenía un sentimiento cálido en el pecho ahora... ya no siento nada ¿porque?'_

Yuuta salía de la tienda y se dirigía a casa cuando comenzó a llover no traía paraguas así que corrió hasta el parque y se paró bajo un árbol empezaron a escucharse truenos muy fuertes y empezó a llover demasiado.

 _-'demonios, ni siquiera he traído un paraguas'_

-''¿que se supone que haces aquí?''

La voz hizo que Yuuta volteara y a allí estaba con un paraguas vestida con un abrigo color crema con su largo cabello negro y mirándolo con sus ojos rojos

-''¿To-Touka?''

 _Continuara..._

 _ **nota del autor:**_ _ **la diferencia de edad entre Yuuta y Touka es de 7 años no es demasiada diferencia para una relación**_

 _ **PD: cualquier opinión o sugerencia es bienvenida**_


	2. La carta: Sentimientos y Decisiones

No soy dueño de Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai!

Capítulo 2

 _'pensamiento'_

''Dialogo''

_La carta: Sentimientos y Decisiones_

 _-''¿que se supone que haces aquí?''_

 _La voz hizo que Yuuta volteara y a allí estaba con un paraguas vestida con un abrigo color crema con su largo cabello negro y mirándolo con sus ojos rojos_

 _-''¿To-Touka?''_

POV Touka

Me dieron un mes de vacaciones de mi trabajo y regrese a Japón para visitar a mi familia, decidí dar un paseo me vestí y cando salgo por la puerta noto que se aproxima una tormenta así que mejor llevo un paraguas, mientras camino noto que hay muchas parejas en la calle no me importaría estar como ellos debo dejar esto de lado mejor vuelvo al hotel, mientras camino comienza a llover abro mi paraguas y luego de unos minutos llego a un parque y allí lo veo debajo de un árbol está el novio de mi hermana Togashi Yuuta un hombre amable, considerado, que siempre piensa en la felicidad ajena antes que la suya sin duda me gustaría un hombre así en mi vida ¿en qué estoy pensando? Sé que es imposible de cualquier forma me acercare a el no puedo dejarlo aquí.

* * *

Touka y Yuuta se miraron unos segundos

-''¿y qué haces en este lugar?'' volvió a preguntar Touka

-''ah bueno compraba las cosas para la cena y comenzó llover''

-''¿y tú que haces aquí? Pregunto Yuuta

-''me dieron un mes de vacaciones y decidí venir de visita llegue esta mañana'' respondió con su habitual tono serio

-''ya veo'' dijo Yuuta

-''vamos, mi hotel está cerca de aquí'' dijo Touka

-''bueno gracias''

Touka le entrego el paraguas a Yuuta y ambos comenzaron a caminar, luego de unos minutos llegaron al hotel donde se hospedaba Touka fueron hasta el tercer piso y entraron a la habitación.

-''siéntate te preparare algo de té mientras esperas a que pare la lluvia''

-''muchas gracias'' dijo Yuuta

Mientras bebían el té comenzaron charlar sobre diferentes cosas como el trabajo de Touka o los planes para el futuro que tenía Yuuta.

-' _hace mucho que no conversaba tanto con Touka parece que tenemos muchas cosas en común además no recuerdo lo última vez que me sentía tan tranquilo con otra persona'_

-''¿así que las cosas con Rikka van bien?'' pregunto Touka

-''s-si algo así'' respondió Yuuta

-''por cierto y tú, me sorprende que aun sigas soltera'' Yuuta intentaba cambiar el tema

-''los hombres en Italia no son lo que parecen creen que por rosas y una cena harás lo que quieran dudo que encuentre a alguien'' respondió Touka

-''no te preocupes eres muy hermosa y amable'' dijo Yuuta con una sonrisa

Touka sintió como el calor subía hasta su rostro y bajo la mirada a su taza de té

-''por cierto traigo un regalo para Rikka'' dijo Touka con una sonrisa

Saco de su bolso una pequeña grabadora y la encendió

 _-'esto no me gusta'_ pensó Yuuta

-''jajaja me pregunto si esta noche debo salir a buscar a un mago oscuro que me acompañe en viaje por el desierto de arena negra''

Yuuta se quedó en shock era una grabación de cuando tenía síndrome de octavo grado

-''de donde sacaste eso ¿no me habías entregado la grabadora?'' pregunto Yuuta

-''tenía otra copia por si acaso'' dijo Touka con una sonrisa

-''como sea apágala''

Yuuta intentó arrebatarle la grabadora poro Touka fue más rápida así que empezó a seguirla por la habitación cada vez que se acercaba a ella Touka saltaba y se alejaba de él.

Yuuta mientras perseguía a Touka no pudo evitar sonreír sentía que podía dejar de lado sus problemas aunque sea un momento.

-''¿eso es todo?'' pregunto Touka burlándose

En ese momento Touka tropezó con las patas de la silla, mientras caía cerro los ojos esperando el golpe contra el suelo pero se sorprendió cuando un par de brazos se envolvieron alrededor de ella suavizando el golpe.

-''¿estás bien Touka?''

Yuuta levanto la mirada y se dio cuenta que estaba a unos centímetros del rostro de Touka sus ojos verdes estaban mirando directamente a sus hermosos ojos rojos, ninguno se había movido ni un centímetro podian sentir su aliento golpeando sus labios

-' _¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque no puedo moverme? Además siento como mi corazón late demasiado rápido'_ _pensó Yuuta_

-' _no puedo mover un musculo, además no me sale la voz'_ pensó Touka

Estuvieron así unos segundos hasta que Yuuta se inclinó y presiono sus labios con los de ella, Touka estaba en shock.

Yuuta también estaba sorprendido por lo que estaba haciendo

-' _¿Qué estoy haciendo? Me va a matar a golpes'_

La sorpresa de Yuuta aumento cuando sintió que Touka le devolvía el beso, estuvieron así hasta que ambos se separaron por la falta de aire, se miraron a los ojos y entonces en ese momento Yuuta fue golpeado por la realidad, sin decir nada se puso de pie tomo sus cosas y salió de la habitación tan rápido como pudo, Touka se levantó del suelo aun aturdida llevo una mano su boca y toco sus labios que aún tenían el sabor de Yuuta.

 _-''¿Qué hice? bese al novio de mi hermana como pude hacer esto admito que nos estábamos divirtiendo y disfrute mucho su compañía pero nunca imagine que llegaríamos a esto, mi corazón no deja de latir rápido ¿Qué hare ahora?''_

Touka se apoyó en la pared y se deslizo hasta el piso.

* * *

Yuuta salió del edificio tan rápido como le fue posible la lluvia ya había parado así que se dirigió rápidamente a casa tratando de empujar los acontecimientos recientes lejos de su mente.

Llego a casa y se paró frente a la puerta dio un gran suspiro y entro.

-''estoy de vuelta''

-''Yuuta regreso'' dijo Rikka

-''oni-chan estas bien había un diluvio ahí afuera '' dijo Kuzuha

-''estoy bien me resguarde mientras esperaba a que la lluvia se detuviera''

Yuuta se cambió la ropa y fue a la cocina a preparar la cena, mientras cenaban intento actuar lo más normal posible

-''mira Yuuta lo que conseguí es un cetro de luz oscura'' Rikka saco una linterna y la puso en la cara de Yuuta

-''oh es una luz negra'' dijo Kuzuha

Yuuta le quito la linterna Rikka

-''te la devolveré después de la cena''

Rikka se encogió de hombros, entonces el teléfono de Rikka comenzó a sonar

-''es la sacerdotisa'' dijo Rikka observando su teléfono

Yuuta sintió toda su comida atorada en la garganta

-''dice que está de vacaciones y quiere verme mañana domingo''

-''ya-ya veo bueno que te diviertas'' dijo Yuuta

Luego de la cena todos fueron a sus habitaciones Yuuta se recostó en su cama a pensar sobre todos los acontecimientos de ese día.

-' _dios que hice bese a Touka como pude hacer eso, además ella me devolvió el beso''_

-' _admito que estar con ella fue agradable y hace mucho que no me sentía así con otra persona'_

 _-'no, no, no que estoy pensando yo estoy con Rikka yo...'_

Yuuta cerró los ojos y entonces su mente comenzó a recordar todo desde que conoció a Touka hace más de dos años su figura perfecta, su largo cabello negro, sus hermosos ojos como rubíes, su aroma a lavanda, sus labios rosados que tenían ese sabor que deseaba volver a probar volvió a sentir ese sentimiento en el pecho que creía que había perdido y abrió los ojos.

-' _que sucede conmigo acaso... ¿me enamore de Touka?'_

-' _porque justo ahora admito que mis sentimientos hacia Rikka cambiaron pero Touka es su hermana ¿qué debería hacer?'_

En ese momento Yuuta fue hasta su escritorio y saco la carta que se había mandado a si mismo cuando era el Dark Flame Master y la volvió a leer

-' _dice que tengo el poder y que soy especial pero como puedo utilizar eso para resolver lo que siento'_

Yuuta apago la luz y se preparó para dormir hasta que sintió algo en su bolsillo de allí saco la linterna de luz negra que le había quitado Rikka la encendió y empezó a iluminar objetos al azar hasta que le apunto a la carta y vio un brillo extraño la ilumino completamente y se percató que era un mensaje oculto escrito en el reverso de la carta y comenzó a leerlo.

-' _mi otro yo si estás leyendo esto encontraste el mensaje secreto escrito con sangre de dragón que solo puede verse con él llama oscura, este mensaje es para que lo leas cuando tengas dudas e incertidumbre, quiero que recuerdes que a pesar de que te hayas convertido en un humano común y ordinario en el interior sigues siendo el Dark Flame Master y algo que se de mi es que nunca estoy equivocado sin importar la decisión que tomes sea cual sea el resultado jamás te arrepientas no importa si el resultado es bueno o malo acepta todo y sigue hacia adelante con la decisión que tomaste así es como eres, así es como somos, si aún queda algo de mi espíritu en tu interior entonces ¡lucha por lo que deseas Togashi Yuuta!'_

Yuuta estaba en shock y pensó las cosas durante varios minutos, entonces puso una mano en su rostro y comenzó a reír

-''jajaja realmente no recuerdo nada de esto, pero es verdad ya tome una decisión y la seguiré sin arrepentirme''

 _Continuara…_


	3. Lo que siento: Romperé el contrato

No soy dueño de Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai!

Capítulo 3

_Lo que realmente siento: romperé el contrato_

Yuuta se había despertado vio el reloj y eran las 10:12 AM no se preocupo era domingo se levantó y se fue a la cocina.

-''buenos días oni-chan'' Kuzuha estaba desayunando

-''buenos días Kuzuha''

-''mmm… ¿sucede algo? te veo un poco diferente''

-''hoy me siento diferente'' respondió Yuuta con una sonrisa

-''ah, si Rikka se fue temprano para pasar el día con su hermana'' dijo Kuzuha

-''ya veo, no tengo nada que hacer así que me quedare en casa hoy'' dijo Yuuta

El día transcurrió tranquilamente hasta que se hizo la hora de preparar la cena

-''voy a comprar las cosas para preparar tu comida favorita Kuzuha ya vuelvo''

-''está bien gracias oni-chan''

Yuuta camino por la calle cuando volvía con las bolsas de las compras pensando como haría lo que tenía planeado.

Rikka y Touka regresaban de pasar su día juntas se habían estado divirtiendo, Touka trataba de acostumbrarse a la personalidad de Rikka por suerte lograron tener un día agradable aunque Rikka se había percatado de que cada vez que hablaba de Yuuta o algo relacionado con el Touka ponía una mirada triste, también vio que estaba demasiado pensativa iba a preguntar que sucedía cuando vio a Yuuta del otro lado de la calle.

-''¡YUUTA!'' grito Rikka

Yuuta fue sacado de sus pensamientos y vio a Rikka y a Touka del otro lado de la calle.

-' _es ahora o nunca'_ pensó mientras cruzaba la calle

-''ya están de regreso'' dijo Yuuta

-''sí, tengo mucho que contarte'' dijo Rikka

Yuuta y Touka se miraron y se produjo un silencio que parecía interminable hasta que el teléfono de Rikka comenzó a sonar

-''es mi sirviente Dekomori, ya regreso'' dijo Rikka mientras se adelantó para hablar en privado

-''tenemos que hablar sobre lo que sucedió ayer'' dijo Yuuta

-''si, tienes razón lo que sucedió ayer fue un error que no debe volver a ocurrir'' dijo Touka

-''no estoy de acuerdo''

Touka se sorprendió por la respuesta

Yuuta se acercó a Touka hasta estar frente a ella bajo la mirada ya ahora era un poco más alto y comenzó a hablar

-''ayer me preguntaste si las cosas con Rikka van bien, la verdad es que mentí para no preocuparte hace ya algunas semanas que me di cuenta que ya no siento nada por Rikka y estoy preparado para decírselo''

-''también me di cuenta de algo muy importante y es que Te Amo Touka Takanashi'' termino de hablar mientas tomaba la mano de Touka

Touka estaba completamente aturdida no entendía nada, quería terminar con todo eso para no causarle problemas a Rikka y aquí estaba Yuuta diciéndole que la amaba, sus rodillas temblaban, su corazón latía rápido, su mente recorría todos los escenarios dependiendo de su respuesta entonces se apartó de él.

Yuuta la miro sorprendido ya que Touka comenzó a llorar

-''lo lamento pero no puedo hacerle esto a Rikka'' Touka se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo

Yuuta se quedó en el lugar sentía que lo habían clavado al piso volvió a la realidad porque Rikka lo estaba llamando

-''Yuuta ¿dónde está la sacerdotisa?'' pregunto Rikka

-''tenía algo que hacer así que se fue rápido'' respondió Yuuta

-''Rikka necesito hablar contigo de algo importante''

Yuuta llevo a Rikka hasta el parque y se paró frente a ella

-''Rikka quiero romper el contrato que tengo contigo''

Rikka fue sorprendida por la declaración de Yuuta

-''¿de que estas hablando? Me dijiste que nuestro contrato seria eterno''

-''lo sé, yo también lo pensé pero ya no siento lo mismo''

-''¿pero porque? no lo entiendo se supone que el ojo malvado y el Dark Flame Master están destinados a estar juntos '' Rikka comenzó a llorar

-''Rikka no estoy diciendo que quiero que te vayas de mi casa o que ya no quiero verte, eres alguien importante en mi vida y siempre será así pero ya no puedo estar contigo''

-''pero yo...'' dijo Rikka

-''lo lamento tanto Rikka'' Yuuta bajo la mirada

Rikka salió corriendo mientras lloraba y Yuuta se quedó en el lugar sin moverse

-' _hice llorar a la mujer que amo y a una persona muy importante para mi realmente ¿qué más puede pasarme hoy?'_

Yuuta se quedó sentado en el parque pensando que haría a partir de ahora, paso una hora hasta que decidió volver a casa se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar cada paso se sentía como una puñalada en el pecho.

 _-'sabía que no sería fácil pero si me arrepiento ahora todo habrá sido para nada, solo me queda luchar por esto pero debo solucionar las cosas con Rikka antes de hacer algo más'_

Yuuta llego a casa y abrió la puerta

-''ya llegue''

-''oni-chan que sucedió Rikka entro llorando hace rato''

-''¿Dónde está?''

-''se encerró en su habitación y no ha salido, he intentado hablar con ella pero no responde''

-''ven Kuzuha tengo que decirte algo''

Yuuta converso con Kuzuha y le explico la situación a excepción de lo relacionado con Touka

-''así que decidiste terminar tu relación con Rikka'' dijo Kuzuha

-''así es, si continuaba en algún momento ambos habríamos sido infelices'' dijo Yuuta con tristeza

-''yo creo que hiciste lo correcto y ahora que vas a hacer oni-chan'' pregunto Kuzuha

-''no lo sé, quiero que Rikka permanezca aquí y que todo continúe como antes''

-''pero no puedes obtenerlo todo'' dijo Kuzuha

-''al menos debo intentarlo'' termino Yuuta

-''bueno será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir mañana me iré temprano debo coordinar unas cosas con mis compañeros de clase''

 **Al otro día…**

Yuuta estaba haciendo el desayuno esperando a que Rikka se despertara quería arreglar lo que sucedió la noche anterior aunque aún no encontraba las palabras necesarias.

Se dirigió a la habitación de Rikka y toco la puerta

-''Rikka levántate debemos ir a la escuela''

-''por favor vamos a hablar de esto'' pidió Yuuta

La puerta se abrió y Yuuta espero a que Rikka saliera pero lo único que recibió fue un golpe de un adorno en el rostro que lo hizo caer de espaldas y la puerta volvió a cerrarse con llave.

 _-'supongo que no me queda opción más que hacer esa llamada'_ pensó Yuuta mientras se frotaba el rostro

Tomo su teléfono, marco el número y espero…

30 minutos después

El timbre sonó y Yuuta fue a abrir la puerta cuando abrió un puño voló a su cara logro esquivarlo he hizo que Dekomori se cayera al piso.

-''tu maldito que le hiciste a mi master'' dijo Dekomori enojada

-''eres tonta o que te pasa'' dijo Nibutani dándole una patada a Dekomori

-''por favor morí Summer y Dekomori dejen de pelear'' dijo Kumin

-''no me digas morí Summer!''

Todas se voltearon a ver a Yuuta

-''Togashi-kun es cierto que terminaste tu relación con Rikka?'' pregunto Kumin

-''así es la razón por la que las llame fue para que hablen con ella, se niega a salir de su habitación y cada vez que intento hablar con ella me arroja cosas al rostro y ya me ha golpeado 6 veces hoy''

-''eso es obvio como va querer hablar contigo no mereces tu título de portador de la llama oscura'' dijo Dekomori

-''está bien hablaremos con ella'' dijo Nibutani

Las tres se acercaron a la puerta e intentaron hablar con Rikka

-''Rikka podemos entrar somos nosotras Nibutani, kumin-sempai y Dekomori'

-''master por favor ábrale a su sirviente que viene a apoyarte en este oscuro momento''

-''Takanashi-san por favor déjanos hablar contigo''

Rikka oyó la voz de sus amigas y abrió la puerta le lanzo otro adorno a Yuuta mientras estaba en el piso las chicas aprovecharon para entrar a la habitación.

-''espero que puedan hablar con ella'' Yuuta se puso de pie

 **En la habitación de Rikka**

Cuando entraron a la habitación de Rikka vieron una gran cantidad de pañuelos en el piso y Rikka tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

-''¿haz dormido algo?'' pregunto Kumin

-''solo unas dos horas dijo Rikka recostándose en la cama''

-''venimos a convencerte para que hables con Togashi-kun sobre esto''

-''no hay nada que hablar dijo que ya no me ama y rompió el contrato'' dijo Rikka mientras sentía que las lágrimas picaban sus ojos

-''es cierto el Dark Flame Master es un ser inferior que no merece estar en tu presencia master'' dijo Dekomori

Nibutani le dio un golpe a Dekomori y la amordazo con sus trenzas

-''quédate callada si''

-''Rikka estarás bien además no es el único hombre hay muchos más'' dijo Nibutani

-'¡pero… pero yo amo a Yuuta!'' Rikka comenzó a llorar

Kumin se acercó a Rikka y el abrazo

-''Rikka sé que te duele pero el tiempo cura todas las heridas, estas también sanaran con el tiempo estoy segura que lo superaras eres el gran ojo malvado verdad, sé que en algún momento encontraras a alguien que te amé y tú puedas devolverle el sentimiento'' dijo Kumin

-''Rikka tú dices que amas a Yuuta ¿verdad? ¿Y que tienen un contrato?'' pregunto Nibutani

-''si'' respondió Rikka

-''entonces ¿estas dispuesta a mantenerlo como tu esclavo?

Rikka la miro con confusión

-''si dices que quieres que cumpla su contrato el no será más que tu esclavo y ambos serán infelices entiendes'' termino Nibutani

-''no quiero eso'' dijo Rikka

-''está bien nosotras somos tus amigas y siempre estaremos contigo'' dijo Kumin

-''tiene razón aunque pasen 1000 años yo Dekomori Sanae seré siempre tu sirviente''

-''chicas muchas gracias'' dijo Rikka y entonces las cuatro se abrazaron

Yuuta estaba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo para todos entonces la puerta se abrió y las 3 chicas salieron.

-''¿y qué sucedió?'' pregunto Yuuta

-''ya está el problema solucionado aunque nos quedaremos con Rikka en su habitación el resto del día'' dijo Nibutani

-''está bien quédense el tiempo que quieran, tomen llévense el almuerzo''

-''gracias Togashi-kun por cierto…'' dijo Kumin

Yuuta giro la cabeza y recibió una fuerte bofetada de Kumin luego lo golpeo Nibutani y al final Dekomori.

-''perdón Togashi-kun pero teníamos que hacerlo por Rikka ya que ambos son nuestros amigos'' dijo Nibutani

Las tres chicas tomaron la comida y se fueron a la habitación de Rikka dejando a Yuuta frotándose el rostro

 _-'bueno por lo menos estoy cada vez más cerca, solo un poco más'_ pensó Yuuta con una sonrisa

 _Continuara…_


	4. Mi verdadero yo: contrato de amistad

No soy dueño de Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai!

''dialogo''

 _'pensamiento'_

Capítulo 4

_Mi verdadero yo: contrato de amistad_

Había pasado una semana y media las cosas entre Yuuta y Rikka aún estaban algo tensas a pesar que Rikka había aceptado el fin de su relación pero casi no hablaban y cuando estaban solos se producía un silencio incomodo ambos ya no quería que las cosas siguieran así pero no encontraban las palabras para hablar.

Las clases habían terminado y estaban en el club Nibutani y Dekomori también querían que ellos arreglaran las cosas así que tenían el plan para dejarlos solos y que hablaran sinceramente el uno con el otro.

-''tengo sed enana acompáñame a comprar'' dijo Nibutani

-''parece que no tengo opción más que acompañar a esta inútil'' dijo Dekomori

-''¡que dijiste!'' grito Nibutani

Entonces ambas salieron de allí corriendo dejando a Yuuta y a Rikka solos hubo un gran silencio y una gran tención en el lugar

-''bueno…''

-''bueno…''

Ambos intentaron hablar al mismo tiempo

-''tu primero'' dijo Rikka

-''no está bien habla tu'' dijo Yuuta

Rikka tomo una gran respiración y se puso de pie

-''Dark Flame Master quiero que hagas un contrato de amistad conmigo el ojo malvado''

Yuuta estaba en shock entonces comenzó a reír

-''¿qué es tan gracioso?'' pregunto Rikka

-''jajaja nada solo que no esperaba menos de ti, está bien'' respondió Yuuta poniéndose de pie y haciendo la pose del Dark Flame Master

-''ojo malvado yo el Dark Flame Master a partir de hoy juro solemnemente que seré tu amigo por toda la eternidad incluso si el sol deja de brillar y todo se cubre de oscuridad yo siempre estaré a tu lado apoyándote y prestándote mis poderes''

-''entonces hagamos oficial el contrato''

Rikka levanto el meñique Yuuta sonrió e hizo lo mismo

-''a partir de ahora…'' dijo Rikka

-''y para siempre'' termino Yuuta

Atrás de la puerta Nibutani y Dekomori sonrieron al ver que sus amigos habían arreglado las cosas

Cuando todos salieron de la escuela y se dirigían a casa

Yuuta se detuvo a mitad de camino

-''Rikka voy a pasar la noche en la casa de Isshiki voy a volver mañana puedes decirle a Kuzuha''

-''está bien, ten cuidado''

-''si nos vemos mañana'' Yuuta se fue por otro camino

Entonces se quitó el suéter, la corbata y se desabrocho los botones del cuello de su camisa y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia su destino.

Mientras caminaba no pudo evitar sonreír empezó a apresurar el paso hasta que se encontró corriendo en unos minutos llego al hotel subió hasta el tercer piso tomo un par de respiraciones y toco la puerta.

Luego de unos segundos la puerta se abrió del otro lado estaba Touka con una expresión de sorpresa.

-''Yuuta ¿que estas…?''

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que Yuuta la beso, Touka puso sus manos en su pecho y trato de empujarlo pero el envolvió las manos en su cintura atrayéndola más hacia él, Touka intento alejarlo pero entonces se dejó guiar por sus emociones, le devolvió el beso y envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Yuuta entro al apartamento y empujo la puerta para cerrarla entonces continuaron con el beso entonces metió su lengua en la boca de Touka y ella también empezó a usar la suya así continuaron hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aire.

Se separaron y Yuta vio que toca tenía los ojos vidriosos entonces inmediatamente se dirigió a su cuello empezó a besarlo y lamerlo, Touka no pudo evitar gemir cuando sintió los labios y la lengua de Yuuta en su piel, Yuuta sujeto los muslos de Touka y la levanto haciendo que envolviera las piernas en su cintura mientras se besaban se dirigió a la habitación entonces la puso con cuidado en la gran cama y se separó de ella observando como la luz del atardecer que entraba por la ventana la hacía verse realmente hermosa.

Touka se sorprendió al ver que este hombre que siempre era tranquilo y amable ahora se estaba comportando como un animal salvaje en sus ojos solo podía ver amor, pasión y lujuria.

Entonces volvieron a besarse Touka sujeto la camisa de Yuuta y se la arranco todos los botones salieron volando y a Yuuta no le imputaba él le saco su camiseta negra dejando expuesto sus pechos cubiertos por un sostén de color rojo que rápidamente le quito entonces vio esos dos montículos de piel blanca con un botón rosado en la punta empezó a masajear ambos pechos con las manos mientras besaba su cuello Touka no podía dejar de gemir por el placer

Entonces Yuuta dejo su cuello en cual había dejado grandes marcas y empezó besar su clavícula hasta que llego a su pecho y empezó a chupar uno mientras masajeaba el otro con la mano que tenía libre con sus dientes mordió la punta del pezón haciendo que Touka gritara de placer

Touka llevo su mano al pantalón de Yuuta bajo el cierre y metió su mano y comenzó a frotar el pene de Yuuta que empezó a gruñir por los movimientos de Touka.

Yuuta metió su mano en el pantalón de Touka y comenzó a pasar sus dedos por su vagina entonces metió un dedo esto hizo que Touka gimiera cada vez más fuerte, movió su mano cada vez más rápido hasta que se detuvo y la miro a los ojos

-''Touka ya no aguanto más''

-''yo tampoco''

Ambos se quitaron la ropa entonces Touka se recostó y Yuuta se puso entre sus piernas su sangre se había transformado en fuego líquido que recorría sus venas

Yuuta sabía que en este momento ya nada importaba ni su familia, ni sus amigos, ni las consecuencias todo lo que importaba era la mujer que estaba frente a él y que la amaba con todo su ser.

-''¿estas lista?''

-''si, está bien''

Entonces poco a poco Yuuta comenzó a meter su pene en la vagina de Touka que hizo una cara dolor y clavo sus uñas en los hombros de Yuuta

-''¿estás bien?'' pregunto Yuuta preocupado de que le estaba haciendo daño

-''si, es que solo hice esto una vez y fue hace mucho'' respondió Touka

Comenzó a moverse despacio y ella comenzó a gemir Yuuta entonces se inclinó la beso y empezó a moverse más rápido Touka comenzó a rasguñar la espalda de Yuuta debido el gran placer que estaba sintiendo.

-''¡Ahhh Yuuta más rápido!''

Yuuta sintió como Touka clavaba sus uñas en él y no le importaba su mente solo estaba concentrada en ella y sus gemidos

Tomo sus pechos y comenzó a chuparlos esto excitaba cada vez más a Touka.

-''Touka voy a…''

-''aguanta un poco más yo también estoy a punto'' dijo Touka

Yuuta comenzó a moverse más rápido hasta que alcanzaron el Clímax juntos. ambos respiraban con pesadez y Touka sintió que su vientre estaba en llamas, se derrumbó al lado de Touka la abrazo y levanto una sábana para que pudieran cubrirse la miro a los ojos y sonrió entonces ambos se quedaron dormidos.

 **Al otro día**

Yuuta se había despertado por los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana giro la cabeza y vio que Touka estaba del otro lado de la cama aun durmiendo así que se puso de pie y busco sus ropa interior, sus pantalones y se dirigió al baño mientras se lavaba la cara movió un poco sus hombros y sintió un fuerte ardor se giró hacia el espejo y vio que tenía arañazos desde los hombros hasta la parte baja de la espalda aunque le dolía no pudo evitar sonreír cuando termino se dirigió a la habitación y se sorprendió al escuchar que Touka estaba llorando en la cama.

-''Touka ¿te encuentras bien?'' pregunto preocupado

Touka se sentó en la cama lo miro y sacudió la cabeza

-''no, lo que hemos hecho está mal''

Yuuta sentó en la cama y el abrazo

-''te equivocas déjame decirte que hace una semana y media termine mi relación con Rikka aunque le costó lo ha aceptado y ahora somos buenos amigos''

-''¿es enserio?'' pregunto Touka

-''si, sabes que jamás miento'' dijo con una sonrisa

Esta vez las lágrimas de tristeza de Touka se transformaron en lágrimas de felicidad y se inclinó para besar a Yuuta, el beso fue lleno de amor demostrando el cariño que sentían el uno por el otro.

Ambos se levantaron, vistieron y fueron a desayunar

-''esto esta delicioso Touka''

-''gracias, me alegro que te guste''

-''te vez diferente no sé cómo explicarlo pero puedo verlo en tus ojos'' dijo Touka

-''sabes me di cuenta de algo, cuando tenía síndrome de octavo grado no quería ser como los demás seguir las reglas de este mundo me parecía aburrido por eso me transforme en el Dark Flame Master pero al hacer eso termine solo, cuando deje eso atrás y quise ser como los demás me transforme en alguien que quería ser aceptado tratando todo el tiempo de cumplir las expectativas y obtener la aprobación de los demás, me di cuenta que ambas formas de ser estaban mal así que tome ambas personalidades y este es el resultado una persona que vive tomando sus decisiones sin importarle lo que digan los demás, que vive sin arrepentimientos y lucha hasta las últimas consecuencias por lo que desea este es el verdadero Togashi Yuuta''

-''Yuuta ¿realmente está bien que estés conmigo?''

-''sé que talvez es muy pronto, sé que todo el mundo pensara mal sobre esto pero nada de eso me importa lo que realmente me importa es que Te Amo y sin importar que suceda mis sentimientos no cambiaran''

Touka se puso de pie, se dirigió hasta Yuuta envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo beso

-''realmente amo al verdadero tu''

 _Continuara…_


	5. Complicaciones en la Cita

No soy dueño de Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai!

 _'pensamiento'_

''dialogo''

Capítulo 5

_Complicaciones en la Cita_

Yuuta salió del hotel de Touka y se dirigió a casa realmente estaba feliz por cómo había logrado todo lo que deseaba, debía apresurarse aunque era temprano tenía que planear todo para que el día de mañana fuera perfecto.

 ** _Escena retrospectiva_**

Yuuta y Touka estaban terminando de desayunar

-''Touka porque no tenemos una cita mañana'' dijo mientras bebía su té

Touka había sido sorprendida por la propuesta de Yuuta

-''¿estás seguro?''

-''si no quieres está bien supongo que talvez es demasiado pronto'' dijo Yuuta

-''no, me encantaría que saliéramos mañana''

-''de acuerdo ahora debo irme a casa antes de que empiecen a preocuparse por mi mañana te espero en el centro a las 3 PM'' mientras se dirigía a la puerta

-''de acuerdo hasta mañana'' dijo Touka dandole un beso

 ** _Fin de escena retrospectiva_**

Yuuta llego a casa y abrió la puerta

-''ya llegue''

-''bienvenido oni-chan''

-''bienvenido Yuuta''

Rikka y Kuzuha se encontraban desayunando

-''¿quieres desayunar con nosotras?'' pregunto Kuzuha

-''no, estoy bien tengo que hacer unas cosas así que estaré en mi habitación no se preocupen luego les hare el almuerzo'' dijo Yuuta

-''está bien'' respondieron ambas

 _-'que extraño nunca había visto a oni-chan sonreír así'_ pensó Kuzuha

Yuuta estuvo todo el día en su habitación planeando su cita con Touka, preparando todo para ser perfecto entonces recordó algo que haría que todo fuera especial.

 **Al otro día**

Yuuta estaba de pie esperando a Touka, llevaba unos pantalones grises, una playera negra y una camisa azul desabotonada.

-''Yuuta''

La voz hizo que Yuuta se diera vuelta y se quedó en shock allí estaba Touka con estaba de pie frente a él con una falda hasta las rodillas de color negro y con una blusa de color crema con zapatos de tacón negros un pañuelo de seda alrededor del cuello.

Yuuta se había quedado sin palabras parecía que su cerebro dejo de funcionar

-''te hice esperar mucho'' pregunto Touka

-''ah n-no m-mucho te vez realmente hermosa'' dijo Yuuta con sonrisa

-''gracias, tu también te vez bien'' dijo Touka con un leve rubor en su rostro

-''vamos'' dijo Yuuta extendiendo su mano, Touka la tomo y comenzaron a caminar de la mano con los dedos entrelazados

Caminaron varios minutos hasta que llegaron a al acuario

-''vamos a entrar'' dijo Yuuta

Mientras caminaban veían los distintos tipos de peces hasta que Yuuta giro la cabeza y vio a alguien conocido

-''¿¡Dekomori!?''

Touka y Yuuta no podían dejar que los vieran, Yuuta intentaba pensar que hacer hasta que Dekomori lo encontró

-''oh es el Dark Flame Master ¿Qué haces aquí?'' dijo Dekomori

Giro su cabeza y se dio cuenta que Touka ya no estaba

-''Salí a despejar mi mente, ¿y tú que haces aquí?'' un poco dijo Yuuta con una sonrisa

-''jejeje Salí a observar a las criaturas sacadas delas profundidades del mar de los orígenes y ver si alguno quiere ser mi familiar'' sonrió Dekomori

-''ya veo solo ten cuidado con los de seguridad''

-''no te preocupes nos vemos'' Dekomori salió corriendo

Yuuta dio un suspiro entonces alguien toco su hombro giro la cabeza y vio que era Touka

-''¿dónde estabas?''

-''me escondí entre un grupo de personas'' respondió Touka

-''está bien será mejor que nos vallamos antes de que regrese''

-''está bien''

Ambos caminaron más tranquilos hasta que pasaron cerca de un cine

-''¿quieres ver una película?'' pregunto Yuuta

-''me encantaría'' respondió Touka

Estaban dentro del cine decidiendo que iban a ver entonces Touka se percató de que Nibutani Shinka estaba ahí

-''oh Touka cuanto tiempo'' dijo Nibutani

Touka se volteo y solamente vio una figura de cartón detrás de ella

-''si ha pasado mucho ¿Qué haces aquí?'' pregunto Touka

-''me gusta salir a ver películas sola a veces hoy tienen unas películas románticas que quiero ver y tu ¿estás sola?'' pregunto Nibutani

-''si me gusta salir a distraerme también'' respondió Touka

-''bueno mi película está por empezar nos vemos''

Yuuta Salió detrás de la figura de cartón y dio un gran suspiro

-''eso estuvo cerca''

-''parece que tampoco podremos quedarnos aquí'' dijo Touka

-''está bien no te preocupes caminemos un rato más, además tengo una sorpresa para ti al final del día'' dijo Yuuta

-''bueno entonces vamos'' Touka sonrió

Salieron del cine y comenzaron a caminar de nuevo

Mientras caminaban por la calle visitaron unas tiendas y se dirigían a un café mientas caminaban conversaban sobre distintas cosas real mente disfrutaban la compañía del otro.

Entonces pasaron frente a una librería, intentaban pasar entre una gran multitud de personas y se soltaron las manos.

-''oni-chan?''

-''es Yuuta''

Yuuta vio frente al a Kuzuha y a Rikka

-' _este es el peor escenario posible solo espero que Touka no aparezca'_

-''así que aquí estas'' dijo Kuzuha

-''bueno Salí a distraerme ¿y ustedes?''

-''bueno no teníamos nada para hacer así que Kuzuha me acompaña en mi travesía '' dijo Rikka

-''ya veo que se diviertan''

-''¿a dónde te diriges oni-chan?''

-''bueno… yo… salí a dar una caminata para pensar''

-''entonces no te molestaremos más nos vemos en casa, no llegues muy tarde, vamos Rikka'' dijo Kuzuha

-''está bien hasta luego Yuuta''

Ambas siguieron su camino hasta que se perdieron entre la multitud entonces Touka salió de la librería

-''por poco'' dijo Touka con un suspiro

Yuuta vio a Touka tenía una expresión de cansancio y disgusto entonces tomo su mano

-''ven es hora de que te muestre tu sorpresa'' dijo Yuuta con una sonrisa

Caminaron un par de minutos ya era de noche entonces y llegaron a un gran parque, Yuuta se detuvo y saco una venda de su bolsillo.

-''ahora te guiare a tu sorpresa''

-''está bien'' dijo Touka dejando que le vendara los ojos

Caminaron durante unos minutos entre los arboles hasta que atravesaron una gran cantidad de plantas y se detuvieron.

Yuuta le quito la venda a Touka que se pudo maravillada con la vista, era un estanque con peces rodeado por césped y flores de todos los colores la luna golpeaba la superficie del agua haciendo que brillara todo.

Yuuta se acercó a un árbol y saco una cesta y una hielera, de la cesta saco una manta y la estiro en el césped.

Touka se acercó a Yuuta lo abrazo y le dio un beso

-''es hermoso, me encanta''

Yuuta sonrió devolviéndole el beso y recostándola sobre la manta mientras la abrazaba se separaron y la miro a los ojos

-''sé que el día no fue como hubiésemos querido pero al menos esto es todo nuestro'' Yuuta sonreía

Se sentaron a comer y conversar durante varios minutos.

-''¿cómo encontraste este lugar?''

-''cuando era el Dark Flame Master encontré este lugar en una de mis salidas nocturnas venia aquí a meditar y jamás le conté de este lugar a nadie, vine esta mañana a preparar todo para que fuera perfecto para ti''

-''realmente lo es'' dijo Touka

-''ahora vamos a atesorar este momento´´ Yuuta saco una cámara de fotos

Touka se acercó y lo abrazo entonces tomaron la foto

Continuaron sentados juntos mientras disfrutaban del paisaje frente a ellos entonces Yuuta se recostó e hizo una mueca de dolor.

-''¿estás bien?''

-''si solo me duele un poco los arañazos en mi espalda'' respondió con una sonrisa

-''entonces yo también debería quejarme'' Touka se sacó el pañuelo del cuello revelando las marcas que le había hecho Yuuta con sus besos

-''bueno creo que también me emocione un poco anoche''

Ambos comenzaron a reír y Touka se recostó sobre el pecho de Yuuta

 **Luego de unos minutos**

-''Yuuta puedo preguntarte algo''

-''¿qué sucede?''

-''¿y que vamos a hacer ahora? Tu familia no aceptara nuestra relación y la mía sin dudas se opondrá, y no podemos seguir escondidos por siempre'' dijo Touka

-''a decir verdad tengo algo planeado pero tendremos que hacer un gran sacrificio''

-''de acuerdo, yo tampoco voy a renunciar a esto'' dijo Touka

Ambos se abrasaron bajo la luna llena sabiendo que la decisión que tomarían cambiaría la vida de ambos

 _Continuara…_


	6. Determinación: Un nuevo comienzo

No soy dueño de Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai!

Capítulo 6

_Determinación: Un nuevo comienzo_

Ya había pasado casi dos semanas desde que Touka y Yuuta habían comenzado su relación así que tuvieron otras citas en secreto muy lejos de donde nadie los reconocería para que no sucediera lo de la última vez.

* * *

Ahora mismo Yuuta y los demás estaban en el club haciendo sus típicas actividades, peleas y risas estaban en el aire

-''Rikka tu hermana vuelve a Italia hoy verdad'' pregunto Nibutani

-''así es la sacerdotisa se va en la noche'' respondió Rikka

Estaba anocheciendo y todos se dirigían a casa

-''Rikka puedes adelantarte tengo que ir a hacerle una llamada a mi padre yo llegare más tarde''

-''está bien le avisare a Kuzuha''

Cuando Rikka se fue Yuuta se dirigió rápidamente a buscar un taxi y se dirigió al aeropuerto.

Touka estaba en el aeropuerto reviso su reloj, su avión salía en 20 minutos entonces vio llegar a Yuuta.

-''pensé que no llegarías'' dijo Touka

-''mi novia se va de viaje sin duda vedria a despedirla'' dijo Yuuta con una sonrisa

Lo que dijo hizo que Touka se ruborizara

-''¿estás seguro de lo que planeaste funcionara?'' pregunto Touka

-''tendremos que inténtalo''

-''está bien confió en ti''

-''tengo algo para ti'' Yuuta saco una pequeña caja de su maletín

Se la entregó a Touka que la abrió había un relicario de plata lo abrió y dentro estaba la foto que se habían tomado en su primera cita.

Touka estaba realmente feliz se abrazo a Yuuta y lo beso.

-''es perfecto, muchas gracias'' dijo Touka dándole otro beso

Yuuta se puso detrás de ella y se lo prendió

 _-''atención el vuelo 215 con destino a Italia está por despegar favor de abordar''_

-''ya es hora te llamare cuando llegue y te avisare cada vez que venga a Japón''

-''Te Amo''

-''yo también Te Amo'' sonrió Touka

Ambos se besaron y se despidieron esperando el momento para volver a verse

Yuuta salió del aeropuerto y tomo su celular marco un número y espero

-''hola'' dijo la voz del otro lado del teléfono

-''hola papá''

-''Yuuta sucede algo tu rara vez me llamas'' pregunto el sr Togashi

-''necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante además necesito pedirte un favor''

-''¿de qué se trata hijo?''

-''veras…''

* * *

Yuuta llego a su casa

-''ya llegue''

-''bienvenido oni-chan ¿Dónde estabas?'' pregunto Kuzuha

-''estaba hablando por teléfono con papá''

-''no podías llamarlo desde aquí''

-''si, pero era un asunto importante y quería que fuera en privado''

-''está bien, ¿quieres que te ayude con la cena?'' pregunto Kuzuha

-''si, muchas gracias''

Durante la cena

-''saben voy a tomar un trabajo de medio tiempo'' dijo Yuuta

-''¿porque?'' pregunto Kuzuha sorprendida

-''bueno mis gastos han aumentado y necesito algo de dinero extra''

-''¿vas a dejar el club?'' pregunto Rikka

-''claro que no solamente que a veces tendré que irme más temprano no te preocupes'' sonrió Yuuta

-''está bien hay que decirle a los demás'' dijo Rikka

* * *

Los meses habían pasado rápido Yuuta y Touka hablaban por teléfono y se veían cada vez que ella venía a Japón para su suerte todavía no los habían descubierto.

En este momento se encontraban Yuuta y sus amigos en la ceremonia de graduación.

Estaban todos felices escuchando el discurso de los profesores, nana-chan estaba llorando contenta por todos sus alumnos. Se dirigieron al salón de su club.

-''Y pensar que aquí estuvimos 3 años'' dijo Yuuta

-''si no estuvo tan mal'' dijo Nibutani

-''extrañare este lugar y mis círculos mágicos'' dijo Rikka

-''no se preocupe master en mi último año tratare de mantener vivo este lugar'' dijo Dekomori

-''Dekomori'' dijo Rikka con lágrimas en los ojos

-''master'' dijo Dekomori llorando

Ambas se abrazaron y rompieron en llanto

-''no se preocupen no es como si no fueran a volver a verse'' dijo Nibutani

-''veo que se están despidiendo'' dijo Kumin entrando al salón

-''kumin-sempai, si es algo duro'' dijo Yuuta

Todos vieron por última vez el lugar y recordaron todos los momentos que habían vivido en ese lugar.

Salieron del salón y afuera del edificio estaban las familias de todos los padres de Nibutani, la madre de Rikka y Touka que había llegado de sorpresa, la madre de Yuuta y sus hermanas.

-''hola ¿tu ceremonia de graduación fue bien Kuzuha?'' pregunto Yuuta

-''si, felicidades por graduarte oni-chan''

-''papá se disculpa por no poder estar presente'' dijo la madre de Yuuta

-''está bien nos llamó a la casa anoche ambos hablamos con el'' dijo Yuuta

Nana-chan se acercó a su grupo

-''chicos quiero que vayamos al salón para que todos podamos despedirnos sus familias también pueden venir''

Todos comenzaron a hacer su camino hasta el salón

-''adelántense tengo que ir al baño'' aviso Yuuta

-''está bien no tardes'' dijo Rikka

Todos se fueron hasta el salón incluso su familia, Yuuta los vio a todos.

-''adiós'' dijo en voz baja

* * *

Todos escucharon el discurso de nana-chan que duró una hora entre todo el llanto y las palabras que decían todos los alumnos Rikka y los demás se habían preocupado de que Yuuta no hubiera regresado, entonces todos salieron del salón.

-''¿dónde está Togashi-kun?'' pregunto Nibutani

-''talvez se quedó en el salón del club para despedirse'' dijo Rikka

-''vamos a revisar'' ofreció Kumin

Todos hicieron su camino hasta el club abrieron la puerta y no había nadie

-''miren una carta'' dijo Dekomori mientras la levantaba del piso

-''déjame verla, es de Togashi-kun está dirigida a nosotros y su familia'' dijo Nibutani

Abrió el sobre y comenzó a leerla

-'' _amigos, mamá, Kuzuha, Yumeha, cuando lean esto yo ya me abre ido les diré absolutamente toda la verdad me estoy dirigiendo a Italia y la razón es porque en este momento estoy en una relación con Touka llevamos un poco más de 6 meses juntos sabemos que ninguna de nuestras familias aceptara esto por esa razón decidimos irnos juntos._

Todos observaron a su alrededor y se dieron cuenta que Touka también había desaparecido, Nibutani continuo leyendo.

-'' _a decir verdad ese trabajo de medio tiempo que dije que tenía nunca existió estaba tomando en secreto clases especiales para aprender italiano, ya logro dominar bien el idioma._

 _También engañe a papá para que depositara dinero en una cuenta bancaria para así poder pagar mis estudios universitarios en Italia él no tiene idea de lo que tenía planeado._

 _Sé que estamos escapando, talvez crean que esto es un error pero es lo único que podíamos hacer no nos busquen porque no nos encontraran._

 _Tal vez algún día regresemos eso solo el tiempo lo decidirá._

 _Los quiero a todos y adiós._

 _Togashi Yuuta_

Todos se habían quedado en shock tanto amigos como familiares no podían creer lo que decía esa carta pero se dieron cuenta que era demasiado tarde para hacer algo.

 ** _30 minutos atrás_**

Yuuta veía por la ventana del avión Japón por última vez, estaba a punto de hacer un gran cambio en su vida.

-''¿está seguro? Pregunto Touka que estaba sentada a su lado

-''si, ya no hay vuelta atrás ¿y tú que piensas?''

-''te dije que no iba a renunciar a esto''

-''no te preocupes estaremos bien, por cierto mi padre dice que un día quiere conocer a la mujer que me hizo cometer la locura más grande de mi vida''

-''me alegra que por lo menos tengamos su apoyo'' dijo Touka

 ** _Atención pasajeros vamos a despegar por favor abróchese sus cinturones_**

Yuuta y Touka se miraron a los ojos y se besaron

-''sin arrepentirse'' dijo Yuuta con una sonrisa

 _continuara..._


	7. Una Visita Inesperada

No soy dueño de Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai!

Capítulo 7

_Una Visita Inesperada_

5 años después en Italia

En una escuela secundaria con un hombre con un cabello marrón y ojos verdes, era Togashi Yuuta que desde la escuela un año había graduado como profesor de inglés y ahora estaba terminando de dar sus clases diarias.

-''profesor Togashi '' lo llamo un grupo de alumnos

-''¿Qué sucede?''

\- '' usted es japonés ¿verdad? ¿No extraña su hogar?''

\- '' a decir verdad un poco pero no me molesta tengo mi esposa aquí y todo lo que necesito '' respondió Yuuta con una sonrisa

* * *

en otra parte de la ciudad

Touka se encontraba trabajando hasta que se le acercó el chef

\- '' Touka te está buscando una comensal dice que quiere hablar contigo ''

Touka salió de la cocina y se fue hacia donde se encontraba la mujer se veía de edad aproximadamente 50 años

\- '' es la señora Togashi Touka '' pregunto la mujer

-''¿Quien es usted''

\- '' permítame presentarme soy Rita Fiore y soy dueña de una cadena de restaurantes en varios países, me dijeron que usted es muy talentosa y después de probar su comida y no tengo dudas. La razón porque estoy aquí es porque voy a abrir un restaurante en Japón y quiero que usted sea la jefa de la cocina ''

Touka estaba sorprendida aunque su cara se mantenia seria espero unos segundos y luego hablo

-''en serio creo que es una buena oferta pero ¿podría hablarlo con mi esposo?''

-''por supuesto, vendré dentro de unos días a escuchar su respuesta'' dijo Rita Fiore y luego se despidió

-' _volver a Japón, ya han pasado 5 años'_ pensó Touka

* * *

Luego del trabajo Touka se dirigió al departamento en el que vivía con Yuuta con el sueldo de ambos podían pagar un buen lugar con todas las comodidades necesarias.

Touka abrió la puerta y entro

-''ya llegue''

-''bienvenida'' grito Yuuta desde la cocina

Touka fue a la cocina y vio que Yuuta estaba preparando café se acercó a él y le dio un beso

-''¿quieres café?''

-''de acuerdo pero primero voy a bañarme''

Cuando salía del baño fue hasta la sala Yuuta estaba allí sentado en el sillón con dos cafés sobre la mesita de centro estaba viendo televisión Touka se acercó y se sentó sobre su regazo y ambos miraban una película mientras tomaban café, entonces Touka comenzó a girar el pequeño círculo de plata alrededor de su dedo.

-''¿cuál es el problema?'' pregunto Yuuta

-''¿a qué te refieres?''

-''siempre que algo te molesta empiezas a girar tu alianza''

-''parece que no puedo ocultarte nada'' sonrió Touka

-''la verdad es que hoy fue una mujer y me pidió que sea la jefe de su cocina en un restaurante que esta por abrir''

-''esa es una gran oportunidad para ti''

-''pero es en Japón''

Yuuta dio un suspiro y luego hablo

-''entiendo tu preocupación pero creo que debes aceptar''

-''¿estás seguro?''

-''claro, esta es una gran oportunidad para ti tendremos que enfrentarnos a nuestro pasado tarde o temprano pero mientras lo hagamos juntos no habrá problema''

-''¿Y tu trabajo?''

-''no hay problema pidiendo los papeles necesarios puedo enseñar en otros países, no te preocupes''

-''realmente eres el mejor marido del mundo'' dijo Touka dándole un beso

Yuuta le devolvió el beso y luego comenzó a besar su cuello y Touka comenzó a desprenderle la camisa.

Ambos tuvieron una apasionada noche de amor y se durmieron sabiendo que no tendrían problemas mientras estuvieran juntos.

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

Touka se despertó miro el reloj al lado de su cama y vio que eran las 9:20AM se froto los ojos, se sentó y se dio cuenta que Yuuta no estaba en la cama entonces escucho ruido que provenía de la cocina se levantó se puso unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de manga corta y fue a la cocina y vio que Yuuta estaba preparando el desayuno.

-''buenos días'' dijo desde la puerta con una sonrisa

-''buenos días Touka, siéntate en la mesa ya estoy terminando''

-''está bien'' respondió

Entonces el timbre comenzó a sonar

-''yo abro'' dijo Touka mientras se dirigía a la puerta

Touka abrió la puerta y se quedó paralizada al ver a la persona que estaba del otro lado era Togashi Kuzuha que ahora estaba más alta y con el cabello corto por encima de los hombros

-''buenos días Touka ha pasado mucho tiempo''

-''buenos días'' fue lo único que pudo contestar

Touka aún estaba en shock no esperaba que alguien los encontrara y mucho menos Kuzuha

Yuuta al ver que Touka no regresaba se dirigió a la puerta y vio a su hermanita de pie en la entrada.

-''¿¡Kuzuha?!'' dijo Yuuta acercándose a la entrada

Kuzuha al verlo se abalanzo sobre él y le dio un abrazo

-''hola oni-chan''

-''pasa estamos por desayunar porque no nos acompañas'' dijo Touka que se había recuperado del shock

-''si, muchas gracias''

Mientras desayunaban comenzaron conversar aunque aún estaban un poco incomodos por la situación

-''has crecido mucho'' dijo Yuuta

-''tú también estas mucho más grande oni-chan''

-''¿qué haces aquí?''

-''bueno a decir verdad estoy en un entrenamiento me he dedicado a estudiar cocina y me ofrecieron una beca'' respondió Kuzuha

-''¿cómo nos encontraste?'' pregunto Touka

-''bueno no fue muy difícil encontrar a alguien con el apellido Togashi en Italia''

-''así que, ¿se casaron?'' pregunto Kuzuha mientras observaba el anillo en la mano de ambos

-''si, fue hace un año durante mi último año de universidad no fue algo muy grande solo fueron unos amigos del trabajo de Touka y unos compañeros míos de la universidad'' respondió Yuuta mientras tomaba la mano de Touka

-''eso significa que ahora eres parte de la familia'' dijo Kuzuha con una sonrisa

Luego de unos segundos la cara de Kuzuha se puso seria

-''quiero preguntarles algo a ambos ¿Por qué?''

Yuuta miro a Touka a antes de comenzar a hablar

-''creí que la carta había sido clara, lo hicimos para poder estar juntos decidí que ya no viviría complaciendo a los demás lucharía por lo que quería y hasta el día de hoy no me arrepiento de la decisión que tome amo a Touka y no me importaba sacrificar todo por ella'' Yuuta termino y sintió que Touka le apretaba la mano

-''ya veo, cuando te fuiste todos quedamos muy heridos a mamá, a Yumeha y a mí nos costó mucho aceptar que te fuiste pero mamá fue la que más rápido entendió tus razones así que me dijo que si te encontraba te dijera que te ama y que esperara volver a verte pronto, ahora volvieron al departamento debido a los estudios de Yumeha''

-''¿y los demás?'' pregunto Yuuta

-''Nibutani, Kumin, Dekomori, Isshiki también estaban igual pero la que estaba más herida fue Rikka ya que sintió que ambos la traicionaron''

-''ya veo, realmente tenemos que arreglar las cosas cuando regresemos''

-''¿van a volver a Japón?''

-''si acepte un trabajo en un restaurante que se inaugurará en Japón así que vamos a regresar'' dijo Touka

-''me alegro a decir verdad yo estoy aquí hace ya unos meses y me voy de visita si quieren los puedo acompañar''

-''gracias Kuzuha''

-''bueno debo irme aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer'' dijo Kuzuha mirando su reloj

-''te acompaño a la puerta''

-''adiós Touka y bienvenida a la familia''

-''adiós Kuzuha y gracias''

En la puerta Kuzuha le dio un abrazo a Yuuta

-''me alegra haberte encontrado''

-''a mí también me alegra haberte visto de nuevo dame tu teléfono te llamare cuando todo quede arreglado''

-''de acuerdo''

Luego de despedir a Kuzuha se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina y vio que Touka estaba con la mirada en el piso con las manos alrededor de los hombros entonces se acercó a ella y le abrazo desde atrás.

Touka sintió como unas gotas caían en sus manos se dio la vuelta y vio que Yuuta estaba llorando

-''lo siento, he hecho sufrir a todos y a ti también''

\- '' eso no es cierto tu dijiste que no te arrepientes y tampoco lo hago cada minuto de estos 5 años me ha hecho realmente feliz Te Amo con todo mi corazón Togashi Yuuta y siempre estar en su lado sin si tu dejas de amarme '' dijo Touka mientras secaba las lágrimas de Yuuta

\- '' Eso jamas sucedera te amo y mientras estes a mi lado podremos hacerlo'' Ambos se abrazaron sabiendo que tenía que prepararse para enfrentar su pasado.

 _Continuara ..._


	8. El Pasado I: Amigos y Familia Togashi

No soy dueño de Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai!

Capítulo 8

_El Pasado I: amigos y familia Togashi_

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la visita de Kuzuha, Touka había aceptado el trabajo que le ofreció la señora Fiore y Yuuta renuncio a su trabajo como profesor, se despidió de sus alumnos y había tramitado los papeles para poder ser profesor en Japón ambos se encontraban en su apartamento empacando las cosas que les quedaban.

-''ya está casi todo'' dijo Yuuta limpiándose el sudor de la frente

-''sí, tengo que admitir que voy a extrañar este lugar'' dijo Touka

-''pero ahora tendremos un nuevo hogar''

Entonces el timbre dela puerta sonó y Yuuta fue a abrir, era Kuzuha que ya estaba esperándolos con su maleta preparada

-''buenos días oni-chan ¿ya están listos?''

-''si estamos terminando''

-''vamos que el vuelo sale a las 13Hs son trece horas de viaje más la diferencia de horario llegaremos a las 9 AM a Japón''

-''no te preocupes llegaremos no le dijiste a mamá que vamos ¿verdad? , quiero que sea lo más natural posible''

-''no le dije a nadie, no te preocupes''

Cuando terminaron de empacar se dirigieron al aeropuerto y mientras esperaban su vuelo Yuuta no podía evitar estar nervioso

-''¿estás bien?'' pregunto Touka mientras tomaba su mano

-''si, solo que ha pasado mucho, pero si quiero seguir adelante tengo que enfrentar esto''

-''está bien yo estaré contigo''

Subieron a su avión y despegaron el viaje fue tranquilo y llegaron a Japón sin demoras Kuzuha se despidió en el aeropuerto fue a resolver unos asuntos.

Luego de buscar un hotel decidieron descansar y al otro día ir a la casa de Yuuta

 **Al día siguiente**

-''¿estás seguro que quieres ir ahora?'' pregunto Touka

-''mientras vallamos antes mejor, además la espera me volverá loco'' respondió Yuuta

Los dos se dirigieron del hotel al departamento donde vivía Yuuta mientras subían las escaleras

-''no ha cambiado nada'' dijo Yuuta con una sonrisa

-''los que cambiamos hemos sido nosotros'' dijo Touka

Llegaron a la puerta del apartamento y cuando Yuuta estaba por tocar el timbre la puerta se abrió de repente y una niña salió corriendo pero choco contra el estómago de Yuuta que solo podía ver el cabello largo y suelto de color marrón de la niña.

La niña levanto la mirada y sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los de él.

-''haz crecido Yumeha'' dijo Yuuta con una sonrisa mientras le ponía la mano en la cabeza

-''oni… chan'' dijo Yumeha con lágrimas en los ojos

Yuuta puso una rodilla en el piso y abrazo a Yumeha que se había puesto a llorar en su hombro

-''¿Yumeha que sucede? Pregunto la madre de Yuuta saliendo a la puerta

Se había quedado paralizada cuando vio Yuuta

-''hola mamá'' Yuuta se puso de pie

La madre de Yuuta se acercó y le dio un abrazo y empezó a llorar

-''eren realmente malo, si no fueras un adulto te castigaría''

-''yo también te extrañe'' Yuuta le devolvió el abrazo a su madre

La Sra. Togashi se secó las lágrimas y vio que Touka estaba detrás de Yuuta la miro unos segundos y sonrió

-''bienvenida Touka''

-''gr-gracias''

-''Bueno pasen tenemos mucho de qué hablar'' dijo la señora Togashi empujándolos dentro del apartamento

Hablaron durante varias horas sobre todo lo que habían hecho ambos en los 5 años que estuvieron fuera.

-''así que ahora eres profesor y van a vivir en Japón debido al trabajo de Touka''

-''lo que deseamos es comprar una casa''

-''y cuando planean tener hijos Touka one-chan'' dijo Yumeha con una sonrisa

Touka y Yuuta se habían ruborizado

-''e-es demasiado pronto'' dijo Yuuta

-''en serio ambos están casados y a decir verdad ya quisiera ser abuela'' dijo la madre de Yuuta con una sonrisa

-''bu-bueno yo quisiera avanzar un poco más en mi carrera antes de tener hijos'' dijo Touka

La conversación continua hasta la noche entonces Yuuta y Touka se despidieron de su familia

-''prometes que esta vez no desaparecerán'' dijo la madre de Yuuta mientras los abrazaba

-''no, esta vez no vamos a huir''

-''adiós oni-chan y Touka one-chan'' dijo Yumeha

Ambos se dirigieron a su hotel Yuuta y Touka ahora estaban en la cama a punto de dormir y sentían que les habían quitado un gran peso de encima.

-''fue mejor de lo que esperábamos'' dijo Touka mientras lo abrazaba

-''ahora tenemos un problema menos, mañana debo salir a buscar trabajo, también tenemos que buscar una casa'' dijo Yuuta

-''no te preocupes, mañana debo ir a ver cómo van las cosas en el restaurante luego veremos lo de la casa''

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

Yuuta estaba afuera del edificio con un nudo en el estómago y el sudor corría por su frente

 _-''no puedo creer después de tantos años estoy aquí de nuevo''_ pensó Yuuta viendo el edificio

Era su antigua escuela preparatoria donde conoció a Rikka y los demás era el único trabajo que había encontrado por el momento entro al edificio y empezó a mirar por los alrededores parecía que nada había cambiado entonces se dirigió a la sala de profesores cuando entro vio a su antigua profesora entonces se acercó.

-''nana-chan'' dijo Yuuta

Nana-chan se dio vuelta y se sorprendió al ver a su antiguo estudiante frente a ella

-''Togashi-kun'' dijo con una sonrisa

-''han pasado 5 años'' dijo Yuuta con una sonrisa

-''¿porque has venido?''

-''escuche que necesitan un profesor de inglés y aquí estoy''

-''así que seguiste mi consejo'' dijo nana-chan con una sonrisa

-''vamos debemos hablar con el director primero''

Yuuta y nana-chan se dirigieron a la oficina del director allí Yuuta hablo unos minutos y como nadie se había presentado por el trabajo el director decidió contratarlo.

-''muchas gracias'' dijo Yuuta mientras se inclinaba en agradecimiento

-''Contamos con usted togashi-sensei'' dijo el director

-''bienvenido Togashi ku… Togashi-sensei, vamos hay alguien que querrá verte''

Yuuta siguió a nana-chan hasta que llegaron a un salón entonces abrieron la puerta

-''Nibutani-sensei mire quien está aquí'' dijo nana-chan

Allí estaba Nibutani Shinka dando clases cuando vio a Yuuta se produjo un silencio incomodo entonces Yuuta intento huir del lugar solo para ser derribado por un borrador que lo golpeo en la cabeza haciéndolo caer, entonces sonó la campana

-''bueno chicos hasta aquí llega la clase de hoy'' dijo Nibutani

Todos sus alumnos veían al hombre tirado en el piso

-''no se preocupen por él se lo merecía'' dijo Nibutani con una sonrisa

Yuuta se froto la parte posterior de la cabeza y se puso de pie

-''eso dolió''

-''te lo merecías ¿Dónde diablos estabas?''

-''bueno pasaron muchas cosas'' Yuuta se froto la nuca con una risa nerviosa

-''es la hora del almuerzo tenemos algo de tiempo''

Mientras estaban caminando por los alrededores de la escuela Yuuta le contó a Nibutani todo lo que había hecho en los 5 años que paso en Italia.

-''así que te casaste y ahora eres profesor''

-''si me gusta haber elegido esta profesión, ¿y cómo están los demás?''

-''bueno Sanae está en su último año de universidad y está por trabajar en la empresa de su padre, Kumin es doctora y ahora está en una relación o Isshiki que está trabajando en una empresa''

-''¿y Rikka?''

-''bueno cuando ustedes desaparecieron tuvo una depresión muy grande pero hicimos todo lo posible para apoyarla nos costó mucho pero logro superarlo, ese mismo año supero su síndrome de octavo grado cuando se graduó estudio psicología tiene un consultorio en la ciudad, aun no has hablado con ella por lo que veo''

-''no, con Touka hablamos con mi familia pero todavía no sabemos cómo enfrentar a Rikka y su familia creo que vamos a esperar un mes o dos''

-''está bien, por lo menos me alegra verte y que ahora podemos trabajar juntos togashi-sensei''

-''si'' Yuuta sonrió

En la noche Yuuta le contó a Touka todo lo que le había sucedido incluyendo lo que descubrió de Rikka

-''ya veo así que ahora es psicóloga''

-''¿Qué haremos?'' pregunto Yuuta

-''vamos a esperar un mes a que nos instalemos bien y luego vamos hablar primero con Rikka y luego con mi familia'' respondió Touka

-''de acuerdo si quieres esperar yo te apoyare''

-''gracias'' dijo Touka dándole un beso

 ** _Continuara..._**


	9. El Pasado II: Rikka y familia Takanashi

No soy dueño de Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai!

Capítulo 9

_El Pasado II: Rikka y la familia Takanashi_

Había pasado un mes desde que Yuuta y Touka habían vuelto a Japón, ambos se encontraban cenando.

-''Yuuta creo que ya es hora de que hablemos con Rikka y mi familia''

-''¿estas segura?'' pregunto Yuuta

-''lo estuve pensando mucho y creo que ya es el momento'' respondió Touka

-''de acuerdo le diré a Nibutani que la llame para que nos encontremos con ella''

 ** _Al otro día_**

Nibutani había llamado a Rikka y le conto sobre Yuuta y Touka entonces arreglaron una cita en un café para esa tarde.

Ambos llegaron al café y entraron solo había una mujer con el cabello largo hasta por debajo de los hombros y ojos azules vestida con un pantalón de vestir y saco gris con una camisa blanca y unos zapatos negros la mujer se puso de pie y camino hasta donde estaban ellos.

-''pase lo que pase no intervengas'' dijo Touka

Entonces cuando la Rikka se puso frente a ellos sin previo aviso le dio una fuerte bofetada en el rostro a Touka.

Yuuta quería hacer algo pero hizo caso lo que le dijo Touka y no se movió de su lugar

-''¿sabes lo que provocaste?'' pregunto Rikka

-''si, y no me arrepiento de lo que hice'' respondió Touka

Rikka dio un suspiro y entonces sonrió

-''bueno supongo que entonces está bien, vamos a la mesa tienen mucho que contarme'' dijo mientras se iba de regreso a la mesa donde había estado

-''¿estás bien?'' pregunto Yuuta acariciando la mejilla de Touka donde había recibido el golpe

-''si, me esperaba algo peor'' dijo Touka

Ambos se dirigieron a la mesa con Rikka y comenzaron a hacerse preguntas

-''Shinka me dijo que ahora van a vivir en Japón'' dijo Rikka

-''si acepte un trabajo como jefa de cocina en un restaurante que esta por inaugurarse'' respondió Touka

-''ya veo, y ustedes ¿están casados?''

-''así es hace poco mas de un año'' respondió Yuuta

-''y tú, ¿cómo has estado?'' pregunto Yuuta

-''bueno mi novio me dejo y unos meses después me entero por una carta que se escapa del país con mi hermana a decir verdad fue algo muy duro si no hubiera sido por Shinka, Sanae y Tsuyuri no lo hubiera superado luego, ingrese a la universidad y estudie psicología ahora me va bien y la mayoría de mis pacientes son jóvenes con síndrome de octavo grado les enseño a adaptarse a la sociedad sin dejar de ser quienes son'' dijo Rikka

-''sé que lastimamos a muchas personas pero no podíamos hacer otra cosa ahora estamos aquí pidiéndote disculpas por haberte lastimado Rikka'' dijo Touka

-''one-chan yo los perdone hace mucho tiempo'' dijo Rikka

-''gracias por entender'' dijo Touka con una sonrisa

Entonces el teléfono de Touka comenzó a sonar y salió afuera a atenderlo Rikka y Yuuta se quedaron solos.

-''¿me dejaste porque ya no aguantabas mi síndrome de octavo grado?'' pregunto Rikka

Yuuta fue sorprendido por la repentina pregunta pero aun así contesto

-''nunca fue por eso ya no sentía lo mismo por ti, además nunca te engañe con Touka empecé una relación con ella luego de que termine contigo''

-''¿pero fue por su causa?''

-''no es así hacía semanas que ya no sentía nada por ti, ella apareció luego''

Rikka dio un sorbo a su café y luego miro a Yuuta

-''¿eres feliz Yuuta?''

-''si realmente soy feliz, volvimos para poder continuar con esta felicidad y realmente quiero saber si nos perdonas por haberte lastimado'' dijo Yuuta con tono serio

-''realmente la amas puedo verlo en tus ojos, cuida a one-chan si'' dijo Rikka con una sonrisa

-''gracias, confía en mi'' dijo Yuuta

Touka volvió a entrar y se sentó

-''¿cuándo vas a ir a casa de visita? mamá te extraña mucho''

-''este fin de semana planeábamos ir, queríamos hablar contigo primero'' respondió Touka

-''está bien yo también voy a ir de visita le avisare a mamá y los estaremos esperando aunque deben prepararse para enfrentar al abuelo''

Entonces los tres siguieron conversando ya estaba atardeciendo cuando despidieron Rikka le dio un abrazo a Touka

-''te extrañe mucho one-chan 'dijo Rikka

-''yo también'' dijo Touka

Mientras Yuuta y Touka estaban en su auto

-''solo queda tu familia'' dijo Yuuta

-''si pero aún me preocupa como reaccionaran mis abuelos''

-''está bien yo seré quien hable con ellos'' dijo Yuuta

* * *

 ** _El fin de semana_**

Yuuta y Touka habían se dirigían en auto a la casa de los abuelos de Touka para poder arreglar de una vez por todas los asuntos con su pasado.

Llegaron a la casa y bajaron del auto allí estaba la madre de Touka junto con Rikka se acercaron a ellas y Touka le dio un abrazo a su madre

-''hija te extrañe tanto''

-''lamento haberte preocupado mamá''

La mujer vio a Yuuta

-''Sra. Takanashi no tengo ninguna excusa para lo que le he hecho a su familia yo…''

Yuuta no pudo continuar la Sra. Takanashi lo habia abrazado

-''está bien entiendo lo que dices me alegra que ambos estén aquí''

-''muchas gracias'' dijo Yuuta

Entonces los abuelos de Touka salieron y se dirigieron hasta donde se encontraban el anciano caminaba con un bastón.

-''yo me encargo de esto, no hagas nada Touka'' dijo Yuuta

-''¿Qué haces aquí? tú ya no perteneces a esta familia'' dijo el anciano

-''sr. Takanashi vengo a presentar mis disculpas y respetos a su familia'' dijo Yuuta

-''¡NO JUEGUES CONMIGO!''

El anciano levanto su bastón y golpeo el lado derecho del rostro de Yuuta un hilo de sangre corría por su boca

-''¡SABES LO QUE PROVOCASTE, COMO HAS INSULTADO EL HONOR DE NUESTRA FAMILIA!

Golpeo el otro lado del rostro de Yuuta provocándole un corte en la mejilla izquierda Touka quería intervenir pero fue detenida por su madre, Yuuta seguía sin responder a los golpes

-''¡QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES!''

Entonces lanzo otro golpe pero Yuuta sostuvo el bastón, el hombre intento forcejear pero Yuuta lo sujetaba fuertemente.

-''si he insultado a su familia y he hecho mucho daño pero ahora estoy aquí pidiendo sinceras disculpas para que podamos vivir tranquilos aun si usted no lo acepta la verdad es que ¡AMO A TOUKA!''

Yuuta soltó el bastón y se puso de rodillas con las manos en la espalda

-''si aún está enojado entonces descargue su ira en mi hasta que esté satisfecho pero no importa cuánto me golpee mis sentimientos no cambiaran''

Todos vieron asombrados a Yuuta, el anciano se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su casa

-''haz lo que quieras pero si quieres ganar mi perdón tendras que esforzarte por lo menos hoy... haz ganado mi respeto''

Touka se dirigió hasta Yuuta que se puso de pie, entonces lo miro a los ojos

-''salió mejor de lo que esperaba'' sonrió Yuuta

-''eres un tonto'' dijo Touka con lágrimas en los ojos

-''solo abrí mi corazón era lo único que podía hacer ''

Ambos se abrazaron y compartieron un dulce beso

-''hay que llevarlo a la casa para curar sus heridas'' hablo la abuela de Touka

Todos se dirigieron a dentro y luego de curar las heridas de Yuuta comenzaron a hablar de todas las cosas que habían pasado en estos 5 años

-''joven sabes porque mi esposo no hizo nada más'' dijo la abuela de Touka

-''no, ¿Por qué?''

-''porque cuando éramos jóvenes el hizo exactamente lo mismo para pedirle a mi padre que me dejara casarme con él se puso de rodillas mientras mi padre lo golpeaba y no se movió de su lugar incluso la mirada que tenías era la misma''

Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que les dijo la abuela de Touka

-''ya veo, me alegra que todo terminara bien'' dijo Touka

-''ahora podemos vivir tranquilos ya todo término'' dijo Yuuta

Cuando se hizo de noche Yuuta y Touka se dirigieron a la habitación de huéspedes que le había preparado la abuela de Touka y se acostaron a dormir

-''realmente tenía mucho miedo'' dijo Touka

-''yo también pero era algo que tenía que hacer'' dijo Yuuta

-''realmente soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo por tenerte a mi lado''

-''Te Amo Touka''

-''Te Amo Yuuta''

Ambos se besaron y luego se durmieron sabiendo que podían empezar a vivir tranquilamente porque habían superado su pasado.

 ** _Continuara…_**


End file.
